Human Imitation
by SilverTwilight05
Summary: PG13 for violence and other yucky stuff. This is a Galerians XMen Evolution crossover fic. I just loved that game, and I thought that this would fit. How would the XMen react to having a powerful Galerian in their ranks?
1. Chapter 1

Galerians/X-Men Evo Crossover...eh, I thought it might fit. I'm posting it here because there is no actual category for Galerians fics...yet. Oh, and I'm changing the ending to Galerians (so there will be SPOILERS)...the most obvious being that Rion isn't going to die (otherwise this would be a pretty short fic, and I'd be shortchanging the X chars)...the less obvious being that ASH doesn't exist. And just in case anyone was wondering...I do not own Galerians or X-Men. They belong to their rightful owners.

---

**Human Imitation**

It all came down to this.

Rion faced a crippled Dorothy, the derranged 'mother computer' of Michelangelo City. She had expected him to be the obedient child, and obey her command of execution. She didn't seem to realize that she had no hold over him: the initial destruction of his memories had erased his subservience towards her. Once realising this she immediately turned on him, tried to strike him down, but she had greatly underestimated the ability of her creation. She was defenseless now, many of her circuits fried and her connections to the computers of the city, and the world outside the city she oversaw, were severed. It was sad, really, to see her in this condition...but sadness was an emotion that Rion had learned how to live with; if he hadn't it would have consumed him before he even made it to the Mushroom Tower, Dorothy's domain.

All that was needed now was to infect Dorothy with the virus program, and the nightmare would end. Rion stepped over to the system terminal and motioned for Lilia to come out of hiding.

"Ready Lilia?"

She stepped up beside him, eyes darting from Dorothy's writhing form and Rion's cold gaze. Once Dorothy was destroyed, everything would be right again.

"Ready."

At this, Dorothy began begging for her life, uttering out insincere apologies and empty promises. Rion simply ignored them. To him they meant nothing, not after all she had put him through. He swallowed hard. The battle had taken a lot out of him...but he had to finish it.

"Send me the virus."

Rion placed his hand on the terminal, and Lilia placed her trembling hand over his. She shut her eyes in concentration. The virus program that had brought so much pain and suffering...she searched for it through the recesses of her mind. Once found, she brought it forth, and projected it to Rion. She released his hand and stepped back. Upon receiving the virus, Rion's own programming, the launch program, suddenly flared into life. It had received the command it had been waiting for. Rion's mind was reeling from the turmoil. Both his mind and body were exhausted, but he had to focus, or all of his efforts would be for naught. His heart began to race, his head to throb, but he had to ignore that-nothing else mattered. He had to focus, to guide virus, aim it towards Dorothy.

"Goodbye..._mother_."

With an effort that seemed to come from nowhere, for his reserves were all tapped out, the virus program was unleashed and surged into Dorothy's systems. The psychic force of this left Dorothy screaming in agony, and Rion's power unleashed lifted him into the air. Lilia, meanwhile, had backed away from them. She knew how dangerous a Galerian's full power could be. But her speculation soon turned to horror, as she realized that Rion was out of control. Even in the violently flickering light, she could see a halo of blue around his head.

He was beginning to Short.

She could already feel his aura filling the room. Various bits of debris were being lifted into the air and exploding like kernels of popcorn. She backed away and put up her mental shields - she didn't want to end up like the guards littering the floors below. Rion's mind was so powerful...she couldn't hope to keep it up for long. She scanned the room...to find that Rion's medicine pouch had dropped to the floor. It was too near to him to be of any use, but if she could only...

She reached for it with her mind, and it slowly began to slide toward her hand. Too slowly. Rion's power was flaring, her head was beginning to ache with the effort of keeping up her shields. She had to stop him, or they would both be killed by his powerful mind. There was only one thing to do. She directed her thoughts once again to the pouch, but instead of bringing the whole thing towards her, she mentally searched for one item in particular. The little blue pill. She had to get it into Rion to counteract the effects of Shorting. She didn't have much time. If she waited too long, Rion's brain would crash. And that would mean that he'd...No. She would not let that happen.

Slowly, carefully, Lilia made her way over to Rion. It had only been a few moments...but it didn't look like he even realised that he was Shorting, or that Dorothy had stopped writhing. But his power kept growing, filling the room. The pressure was becoming too much for Lilia. Slowly, she stood, steeling herself against the waves of Rion's power.

She knew what she had to do.

She made her way towards him, against the rushing tide of power that threatened to split her head in two. She closed her eyes tight; blood had begun to seep into them. Struggling, she searched out eye of the storm. She reached up to bring his face closer with hers. She opened one eye, and slipped the capsule into his mouth. She opened the other, and was greeted by a blank stare...

...and a final surge of power that broke completely through her shields and sent her flying across the room.

Lilia was dead.

Rion's power died down, and his limp body collapsed to the floor with a thud. Dorothy was no where to be found, for the wall she was attached to had been blown away. Rain began to fall through the domed ceiling onto the devastation below. The grim grey sky let in watery light among the rubble, enough to see that one soaked body, at least, was still breathing.

---

Elsewhere...

The news was reporting power outages in all the major cities of the world. The Xavier institue happened to be near enough to one of them to feel its effects.

"Professor, what's with all the blackouts?"

"Yeah, I can't get any work done with the power going out all the time."

"What work?"

"Shut up!"

The Professor, meanwhile, was paying little attention to his students. Instead, he was focused on the computer screen in front of him. In particular, the central location of this power surge...Michelangelo City.

---

So...how'd I do? R&R Oh, and just because I killed Lilia, doens't mean that I don't like her. I just didn't think that she should have survived anyway, since everyone else Rion met while shorting, er...died.suddenly...and messily.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer eh, can't think of anything witty...if you really want to see it - see chapter 1 

Thanks goes to my...uh...3 reviewers. I probably wouldn't have gotten around to another chapter if it wasn't for you guys.  
Oh, and Sailorfusion, I think I've seen your Galerians fic on another website somewhere...you should continue it.  
Oh, and thanks to pippy32388, my new beta-reader.

---

**Human Imitation**

"Michelangelo City? Where's that" "Check out the screen, it looks like a dump to me" "I wonder what caused all those power surges" Professor Xavier had since abandoned the television to his students. He instead was making his way to the back hallway, toward the room that housed Cerebro. He had been keeping a watchful eye on that particular part of the world lately. Cerebro had been keeping tabs on a few children that would soon be coming into their powers. Two in particular had shown signs of psychic energy, and before long he would have to contact them and their families about taking them in for training. But a few months ago, Cerebro had lost track of the one of them. This had puzzled the Professor at first: he had not known many who could shield their minds from Cerebro so completely. When the same psychic signature reappeared a little while later, he attributed the event to a glitch in the system and nothing more.

But then things had begun to take a turn for the strange. It had been only a few days ago that Cerebro had detected a powerful psychic signature amongst those he was watching. At first, Cerebro was unable to identify it, but after some prompting gave a close match: one Rion Steiner, son of Albert and Elsa Steiner, the former a co-researcher of the revolutionary Artificially Intelligent computer, DOROTHY. It seemed very strange that Cerebro could only find a "close match", but at least there was a name to go with the individual he had been watching for so long.

Arriving at the Cerebro Room, Professor Xavier noticed he was being followed by a certain red-haired student.

"Professor," Jean asked, "is there something wrong?"

He paused, unsure of how to answer her, and then deciding that the truth was the best solution,

"We may have a situation. Go and prepare the team."

"You mean...?"

"I am not positive, but I believe that the electrical surge we just experienced was a result of a sudden surge in psychic power. We must act quickly if we are to reach the individual in time."

Nodding her head in understanding, Jean ran off to gather the others and prepare them for what they were up against. Kurt, Evan, and Kitty were currently standing in front of the television, blocking the screen from Scott, Rogue, Ororo, and Logan. The newscast was showing scenes from outside the Mushroom Tower. It seemed that no one could get past the first couple of floors, due to the highly advanced security system. But this did not seem to matter, since there were no human workers beyond the first floor, only maintenace robots and what remained of the city's Mother Computer, DOROTHY, which had inexplicably shut down, various bits and pieces now rained on the sidewalk below. According to witnesses, there were no people inside or around the tower when the Computer malfunctioned and so, because the only men who could have repaired it are now deceased, the tower was going to be closed down, to be demolished at a later date.

"Guys, the Professor says we're going to investigate in Michaelangelo City and-" Jean began.

Kurt backed up from the TV. "All the way in Japan!"

"Yes Kurt, and it seems that it might be someone's powers gone haywire."

"Oh man," Evan cut in, "look at all that damage to the top of the tower. There's a giant hole in the roof!"

"Alright guys, enough talk" (Scott, of course) "Let's get suited up and prepare the Blackbird for takeoff."

Everyone simply gave him blank stares.

Logan then resignedly stood up. "C'mon guys, let's move out."

At that, all present immediately got up to go prepare for a long trip to Japan. At least it was a Friday...

------

With the crowds dispersed, and the cleanup crews dismissed for the day, the Mushroom Tower loomed over the city, casting its shadow upon the already rain darkened grounds. With the Blackbird circling overhead, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Logan, and Rogue made their way inside the massive Tower, while Storm, Jean, and the Professor remained behind to search for more data on the purpose of the Tower, DOROTHY, and to do a little something about the pouring rain.

The inside of the Tower seemed normal at first, if disturbingly empty. There seemed to be almost no evidence that anyone had been here at all. When they tried to get to the upper floors, they found to their dismay that the ground floor elevator doors were sealed shut, denying them access. A quick slash of Wolverine's claws, however, granted them all the access they'd ever need, and then some. The Professor had informed them that the disturbance had come from the top room of the tower, which was on its very own floor. But their elevator did not go all the way to the top. Instead, they were let out into what, for all intents and purposes, looked to be a war zone.

They certainly were not expecting this.

Mechanical limbs, as well as organic ones, littered the floor. Bodies cast aside, their blood pooling on the floor. At first glance, most of them looked to be human, but behind those bandages, who could be sure? And then there were the other ones. The spidery-limbed red corpses with lots of teeth and no visible eyes. With a few paler faces and a few green ones, the group prepared to enter the next room, with Kitty phasing through the door to check if the coast was clear. She gave them a meek o.k., and so she pulled them all through the door with her. The high ceiling seemed to absorb most of the light in the great round room, leaving the wary group among shadows. Across the way, there were three other large doors, similar to the one they had just come out of. There was also, what seemed to be, a staircase near the middle of the room.

"Professor," Scott thought, "we've come as high as we could go. Which way now?"

Wolverine had cautiously approached the staircase and began sniffing down the corridor. Backing up a bit, he turned to face the group.  
"Not this way, I don't think we want to go down there..." Catching the looks the others were giving him, he added, "Trust me on this one."

Nodding his head in grim affirmation, Scott reported, "The Professor says that there are elevators that lead to the DOROTHY Room from here. They're probably in those other rooms there."

"Okaay..." said Evan, "Then which door do we pick?"

"Well," began Rogue, "there are three colored doors. Pick a color, I guess."

"Okay then," Kitty chimed in, "how about the blue one?"

Figuring that the glowing blue door was just as good as the glowing green and red doors, Scott led his group in front of the chosen door, and placed his hand on the panel to open it. The inside was no less gruesome than the room the had left before, and Kurt looked a little more green than blue, but they continued on, up the elevator, and to another dimly lit room, thankfully devoid of bodies. There was a console at one end of the room, a little red light blinking on the screen. There was another sealed door across from the elevator - that must lead to the DOROTHY Room. Scott checked the door, which was sealed shut, with no way to open it. He was about to blast it open, when Kitty stopped him.

"Wait Scott! Don't blast it yet."

She and Kurt were at the console, which was reading something about floor configuration, and asking for confirmation of bridge extension. They decided that it would be a good idea to extend a bridge if one was needed. Immediately, a whirring noise was heard, as well as the 'chinking' of sections into place. The door then slid open of its own accord, revealing a bridge spanning the length of the large round room they had been in earlier, and connecting to another round room, this time encompassing the ceiling above the center of the lower room.

"Professor says that's the DOROTHY Room." Scott pointed out.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Kurt.

Taking a deep breath, and noticing that others were doing the same, Scott mentally prepared himself for what they would find on the other side of the door. He activated the panel, the door slid cleanly open, and took his first steps into darkness.

---

...hey, at least I gave the X-Men their own chapter. You'll see Rion again soon enough.

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Galerians or X-Men. Dang.

This story hasn't been updated for a very long time. I know, and I'm sorry. I hadn't intended for it to go without updating for so long, but life got in the way, and when I did come back to writing, I didn't really know where I wanted the story to go.

Truth be told, this story would still remain un-updated (but not forgotten) had it not been for a dream I had, which will now become a later part of this story. It was a cool dream, and it brought back many of the cool ideas I had for this story. So, hopefully I'll be able to post a new chapter every once in a while, but take heart in the fact that I do not plan to abandon this fic…no matter how long it is between updates.

---

**Human Imitation**

Well, the room wasn't quite as dark as Scott had first thought. The gaping hole in the wall and ceiling directly in front of them let in some light, as well as occasional sprays of rain from the storm outside. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the hum of the Blackbird's engines, circling the building. Edging carefully into the chamber, Cyclops led his group across a narrow crossway towards a platform that must have once been at the center of the room (with most of the room now in shambles, it was hard to tell).

And there he was.

His damp clothes stuck to his limp body, and one side of his face was covered in old blood. His pale body looked drained, as if he had given his all, and had nothing left. In all honesty, he looked dead. But, somehow, this was not the case. The colder air from the weather outside revealed his faint breath as white mist streaming from his nose and mouth. They had to work quickly. Cyclops paused to contact Jean and the Professor, while the others worked to clear some of the debris away from the boy. The faint whirring sound circling the tower was now coming closer, and soon the view from the great hole in the ceiling was filled by the Blackbird.

"Kurt," Scott addressed Nightcrawler, who had bent down to the boy, "take the others back to the Blackbird. I've already told Jean, but I don't think he's safe to be moved. She'll have to bring him aboard."

The others nodded. The things they'd seen on the floors below still fresh in their minds. Shadowcat squeezed Nightcrawler's shoulder, eager to get out of the dark tower. Spyke was already by Nightcrawler's side and placed a hand on his other shoulder. Rogue was examining something on the ground, which she quickly picked up, and went to go stand by the others. Logan stepped aside to stand with Cyclops, shifting his gaze every now and then to the darkness below the platform. With a _bamf!_ and a puff of smoke, the others were gone.

_'Alright Scott,'_ It was Jean. _'everyone made it here.'_

'Try and make a clear area around him, and I'll bring him aboard.'

There wasn't much left to do, but Cyclops and Wolverine pushed some of the larger pieces away from the boy's body. As soon as they were finished, a bubble of energy enclosed around him. Slowly, he lifted into the air, supported somehow on the inside so as not to injure him further, and was levitated into the open doors of the Blackbird. Cyclops and Wolverine took one last look around at the darkened wreckage of the room as they waited to be "picked up" as well. Logan glanced once more down into the darkness of the spherical room. A look of concentration passed across his face, and was gone. Scott had no time to question him, as they too were lifted to the open doors of the Blackbird.

---

The pain had ceased. Well, most of it had, anyway. He was alone in the semi-darkness, feeling both heavy and strangely weightless at the same time. It was a feeling he'd had before, he knew it. It was a long time ago, back when…

_…when the world was made of glass._

He startled himself out of his daze. Where had that come from? And where was he now? He didn't feel dead, the dull throbbing that came from nowhere in particular attested to that. He didn't think he felt quite up to living, either.

Surrounding him on all sides was what looked to be a night sky. It suddenly reminded him of Rita's dying mind, lights like white sparks raining down from a livewire. All of the lights seemed to still be in place in his mind (if that was indeed where he was), though they looked diminished, perhaps damaged. Especially in one area behind him that he just couldn't get a good look at…

No matter.

He had a feeling that something had happened. He couldn't remember much of anything very clearly, but this state of mind wasn't ringing any bells. And that fact disturbed him, for it had to have been something bad to shut him down like this. But what had happened? He felt like he was walking against a strong wind every time he tried to remember anything that happened after entering the Mushroom Tower. Images blew past him in no particular order, which did not at all help him make any sense of it. He couldn't even bring himself to worry about that, which was probably for the best anyway. Steeling himself, he tried to stop the images and focus his mind. After a great deal of effort, the howling wind eventually died down to a breeze, and his dark night sky began to fade to dawn.

------

"….ink he's coming around."

"It's about time, he's only been out for-"

"Quiet down, and give him some room."

"So Rion, how do you feel?"

A jumble of voices came at him. Aside from his own name, he couldn't make any sense of what they were saying. He opened his eyes, but was forced to shut them tight against the whiteness of the room. Slivers of blue slowly became eyes once more, as he became accustomed to the light. Turning his head to one side, he noticed the people gathered next to his bed. There were some teenaged children, perhaps about his age, as well as a few older people behind them. There was a bald man close to him, sitting right by his bedside, and the more he looked at him, the more Rion couldn't help but sense that there was something about him. It was hard to describe, but he could sense…_something_. Not quite like his own power, or like the monsters that he had come up against, but similar enough. His gaze slowly traveled to the others, where he once again sensed that same _something_. He made to sit up, and found that his body felt like one big bruise, except for his head, which felt weightless. Fully knowing it was probably a bad idea, he allowed his eyelids to droop shut as he performed a light _scan_ of the room, which resulted in no feelings of hostility or dark ulterior motives, though it did leave him with a high ringing only he could hear as well as a sharp headache. He resigned himself to his pillow, for now.

He heard his name called, tentatively, once again. Rion realized that he hadn't understood them before because they were not speaking Japanese. It sounded like English, but they had been speaking too quickly to tell for sure. Foreign language was never his best subject, and he just didn't feel up to recalling any of his English at the moment. But he could tell they were waiting for an answer, so he tried give them one anyway.

"Sumimasen. Ano…nihongo wo hanashimasu ka?"

_'No, I am afriad not. But don't worry about it, I had half-suspected that this might be the case, anyway.'_

It was a voice that came from nowhere and projected right into his head. Just like the voice that had first awoken him, Lilia's voice. His surprise must have been obvious, for the voice came again,

_'Don't be alarmed. There are some of us in this world who possess certain special abilities,'_ this time the man sitting next to him spoke aloud as well, _'as do you.'_

Somewhere in the back of Rion's mind he was amused by the fact that he could perfectly understand the man's telepathic voice. But his statement had put him on edge. How did this man know he had "special" abilities? How had they found him? They spoke fluent English and they didn't look Japanese, so how did they know where to look for him? And where was he now? Some of his thoughts and emotions must have been broadcasting, for he found a hand placed on his shoulder, and the man's voice took on a gentle tone.

_'You have nothing to fear from us. We are here to help you, and others like you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I and the head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…'_

_---_

It was some time before he was left in the room again. He knew better than to think he was completely alone, he could almost _feel_ the cameras, like a prickling on the back of his neck. He didn't hold it against them, though, they had no reason to harm him, so he trusted them well enough. He had more important things to think about now besides. Like what the Professor (as well as some of his students) had to tell him about this place, and how it could help him. It was almost too incredible to believe, a whole school dedicated to the protection of mutants of all kinds, as well as teaching them to control their unique powers. Rion was puzzled by the fact that they seemed to be including him in this "mutant" category, but did nothing to correct them. Better allow them to believe that rather than have them find out what he really was.

He didn't really want to think about that, anyway.

_"I'm the real Rion, aren't I?"_

He pushed these thoughts aside. The Professor said that he should concentrate on recovering for now, and to consider his offer to join the school when he felt up to it. And then they all left. No questions about his past, about the crisis in the city, about where (and how) they had found him. Perhaps they meant to leave it for later, and Rion silently thanked him for that. He had a lot to come to terms with. And as for their offer of shelter and protection, Rion didn't have a choice in the matter, not really. His home was destroyed, his parents (or parent) were dead, he himself was reported as missing, and...

...and he could no longer feel his connection to Lilia. It was as if it had disintegrated. As if she had never made contact with him when he was strapped to the examination table at Michaelangelo Memorial Hostpital. Like she had never existed at all. Squeezing his eyes shut, he rolled over onto his side on the bed in the empty room,

She was gone.

---

So...here we are. Now I can pick up with the story a little. And oh, you might want to read over Ch. 2 again, I edited the part with Cerebro a bit. Not too much, but just enough, I think.

Review?


End file.
